1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chew toy for pets, especially to a chew toy for pets that is easily digested and has a nutritional value.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Conventional chew toys for dogs and the like are often rawhide. The rawhide is broken up and pressed to form bone-shaped chew toys. The bone-shaped chew toys can enhance dogs' enjoyment, while providing health benefits to their teeth, palate and jaw. However, rawhide has little nutritional value and is not easily digested by dogs.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a chew toy for pets to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.